New Year Fireworks
by 80sarcades
Summary: Hochstetter's New Year starts off with a bang...just not the way he wanted.


_**New Year Fireworks**_  
><em><strong>by 80sarcades<strong>_

* * *

><p>A little entry to welcome the (Hochstetter) New Year! Have a Happy New Year, everyone!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, darling," the woman breathed, her voice silky sensual, "you look so wonderful!"<em>

_A slim hand toyed with the decorations on Colonel Wolfgang Hochstetter's tunic even as the newly promoted Gestapo officer beamed with pride. He undid one of the medals from his jacket before pinning the ribboned disc to Elsa's evening gown. "Given to me by the Führer, himself," he said quietly as she examined the medal. "Though I was much happier to be promoted…"_

_Elsa silenced her fiancee by putting a finger to his lips. "You deserved this, and much more," she reminded him, her eyes twinkling. "The way you captured that horrible Papa Bear and his men! And how you did it; it shows how much of a man you are!"_

_Hochstetter shrugged, clearly embarrassed. "Perhaps," he allowed modestly. "It was my duty, after all."_

_A salacious smile from his soon-to-be bride caressed his eyes even as Elsa's arms pulled him closer to her warm body. "You are such a gentleman, Wolfgang," she breathed, her voice husky with emotion. "However, I can think of another way I can reward you…"_

_Elsa's lips met his for an all-too-brief moment before she stepped away. Her fingers teasingly undid the catches of her dress while Hochstetter watched. With a seductive smile, she slowly allowed the gown to fall away to reveal her gorgeous body. The Colonel's breath came in short spurts as Elsa slid a bra strap off of her delicious left shoulder before repeating the process with its opposite number. She grinned lasciviously as she undid the rest of her bra; he literally drooled as the clothing pulled away to reveal her magnificent-_

BOOM!

Wolfgang Hochstetter suddenly jerked out of the pleasant dream and back to cold reality. Another sound in the distance caused him to curse vehemently.

_That's an explosion!_

Another series of loud blasts rocked the night as the Major leaped out of his warm bed. A quick glance at his watch revealed the time; he swore yet again.

Grumbling, the Gestapo officer dashed around the room to dress before heading out of the house. The icy cold night assaulted his exposed skin as he made his way to his official car. Just then, another series of explosions occurred in the distance. The lights that accompanied them were dazzling; apparently the saboteurs had hit the ammunition plant outside of town.

_Damn them!_ he raged, knowing full well that Papa Bear - also known as Colonel Robert Hogan of Stalag 13 - was behind it all.

Suddenly, his ears picked up a warbling, almost _whirring_ sound. It was almost as if something was flying through the air…

At that moment, a large artillery shell - with its fuse activated by the explosion that propelled it - smashed into the Major's house before it went off in an ear-shattering roar. The resultant blast blew the house apart; the Major dropped to the ground just in time to avoid a heavy beam that sailed over his head. Coal and other flammable materials, set alight by the explosion, started fires that quickly spread to the wooden remains of the house.

Hochstetter waited for a few minutes before he rose to his feet. Strangely, the earlier anger was gone. Instead, the Gestapo officer merely smiled. And then he began to laugh. Loudly.

_I'm alive!_ he crowed, rejoicing at his survival. A mental image of his hated enemy drifted into his mind; he quickly quashed it. _And I'll get you yet, Hogan! You're mine! Mine!_

He checked his watch. 12:05 A.M. To be specific, January 1st. Perhaps a nighttime visit to Stalag 13 was in order...

_...just so I can thank you personally for the 'fireworks!' As well as for my interrupted dream!_ He sighed deeply as he looked at the ruined remnants of his house; his joy of life was rapidly turning back into hot anger.

_This is NOT how I wanted to start 1944!_

_[fin/ende]_


End file.
